


fall and free

by frinkles



Series: even just for a little bit [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: It's been in his head for a while now, no longer just a fantasy anymore. Because as they're with three, what would be better than to have Ten and Kun take him at the same time?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: even just for a little bit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631719
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	fall and free

**Author's Note:**

> happy one year (and some days) anniversary to my first published fic! hope y'all enjoy some hendery getting reamed

He's already feeling overwhelmed.

He knows they have barely even started yet, but Ten and Kun are all over him, hands burning over his skin, setting him ablaze. He can’t help arching into their touch, feeling electric all over, as if all his nerves are directly connected to his throbbing groin and Hendery is already feeling so overwhelmed.

He clenches around Kun’s cock, grinding in little circles, trying his best to get it to feel just right and reaching the best spots inside him. It would be so much better if Kun thrust up, if he rolled his hips like he normally does, well-aimed thrusts that take Hendery right up to the edge. Hendery tries to replicate it by himself but he has to do with a cheap imitation, and Kun is just lying back in the pillows, not doing anything other than touching him, watching him.

Watching, as Ten kisses Hendery, using the height advantage he has while kneeled next to them to take complete control. He’s languidly fucking into the slick fist Hendery has wrapped around him and Hendery twists his hand the way Ten told him to, getting him fully hard. Hendery’s own cock is already hanging hard and dripping over Kun’s stomach, despite hardly having been touched, but he can no longer even try to feel embarrassed about how quickly they get him like this. Not when he gets even harder whenever Ten scoffs at it or looks him up and down with a derisive laugh. He’s pretty sure Ten is very much aware of that, too.

Ten hasn’t said anything about it now, though, maybe being lenient. He’s leaning over Hendery, kissing him the way he loves it, filthy and open-mouthed, pulling his head back with one hand tugging at his hair. He’s no doubt putting on a bit of a show for Kun, but Hendery loves that too. The idea of Ten showing him off fills him with desire, makes him feel wanted.

Kun’s fingers are pressing into the backs of his thighs, grip tightening every time Hendery rocks down on him and Hendery works his hips faster, his body instinctively searching for more, trying to get closer. He knows he has to relax but it's so difficult right now. He’s so keyed up, tense and excited about what’s to come.

"Hendery," Kun says, and how does his voice still sound so stable? It’s annoying, how he’s just a little breathless, while Hendery is already like this. Kun’s hands slide up to Hendery’s ass, grabbing it and pulling him down on his dick, forcing him to stay still. Hendery turns away from Ten's hot mouth to face Kun but his eyes fall close and he gasps, body jerking as Ten circles his nipples and takes his earlobe between his teeth.

"Hendery, calm down," Kun continues, almost like he’s berating him, the stern set of his eyebrows contrasting with the way his cheeks are flushed a sweet pink. His fingers are massaging Hendery's skin, creeping inward to brush over his rim, feeling where his own cock is already stretching him, buried deep inside. He’s not doing very much to help Hendery calm down. "We're not in a hurry, we're gonna take our time."

Hendery kind of is in a hurry though. He's been waiting for them to try this for so long. Ten and Kun insisted they slowly build up to it, and that's probably the right thing to do, but Hendery thinks he could’ve taken them already. He feels like they might be doing it on purpose, to work him up.

"Ten's fault," he mumbles without thinking, his head gesturing at Ten who's still touching him everywhere, one hand now stroking over his pubic bone, achingly close to the base of his cock. "Too much."

Ten’s hands leave him immediately. “This is already too much for you?” he asks sweetly, voice laced with mock concern, and Hendery sees Kun cracks a smile. “Oh, baby, we’d better stop then, shouldn't we.”

Even though he’s fairly sure Ten isn’t serious and won’t leave him hanging like this, he still whips his head back around. “No,” he says, pleading. “It’s not too much, I’m ready.” Because he _is_ , they've made sure of that. And he really wants to do this.

It's been in his head for a while now, no longer just a fantasy anymore. He thinks it might have been Ten who planted the seed, he has a vague memory of that, but it wasn't until later when he started thinking about it in earnest, that it really started to develop. And suddenly it was all he could think about. Because as they're with three, what would be better than to have Ten and Kun take him at the same time.

"He's still really tight," Kun says. His fingers find their way back to Hendery's rim, more insistent now, prodding, and it makes Hendery's cock throb, his blood rushing through his veins. Kun is once again not helping.

Ten sighs. “Bend over,” he says, shuffling around them. Hendery carefully lowers himself on elbows, folding himself down over Kun’s body, guided by Ten’s hand on his back. He lets Kun pull his face closer for a soft kiss, much more modest than the one he shared with Ten, but at the same time Kun finally rocks his hips up, and the new position makes it so much better. It has Hendery moaning, broken sounds swallowed by Kun’s mouth.

He knows he’s completely exposed in this position, that Ten will be able to see everything and it makes his cheeks burn, makes him burn up in the best way. Without Kun’s hands holding him in place, he can move his hips by himself again, feeling the slide deep inside him, Kun’s cock curved up just right. His own cock is finally getting some much-needed friction too, trapped between their bodies and he’s gasping now, trying to rub his cock over Kun’s abdomen. He stops moving when he feels Ten’s hands on his butt, arching his back to show off more, so Ten can get a good look at how his hole is stretched around Kun.

Kun makes a surprised groan against his lips, his stomach flexing against Hendery’s and Hendery realizes why when he feels Ten's hair ticking his skin, and then his warm breath on his rim. Hendery jerks when he feels Ten lick a broad stroke over him and he clenches around Kun sending them moving in tandem. Ten doesn’t let up, his face pressed against Hendery’s backside, lapping hungrily around the base of Kun’s cock.

Kun drops his head back and looks at Hendery with a breathy chuckle. He seems content with just lying there, one of his hands around Hendery's nape, twisting in his hair, and the other stroking his waist and hip. His cock is a constant, pleasant pressure inside Hendery in this position and he feels it when he breathes or twitches, brushing his prostate, making arousal coil low in Hendery's stomach while Ten’s tongue is coaxing his muscles to loosen up.

Ten takes his time eating him out and Hendery thinks he could easily come like this, his own cock trapped between Kun’s and his body. His veins are already on fire, all his nerve endings lit up and he's already desperate for release. Kun’s breath is hot on his face, his lips soft and and Hendery tries getting him even closer, Kun’s hair getting messed up between his fingers.

Ten might not be as good at rimming as Kun is, but it still feels really fucking good. Hendery can’t believe that less than a year ago it still grossed him out, the idea of a tongue at his ass. Past Hendery didn't know what he was missing. Now it has him panting soft sounds, pushing back on Ten’s mouth, on Kun’s cock, the combination of all the sensations engulfing him.

"Does it feel good?" Kun asks, his lips grazing the corner of Hendery’s mouth as he speaks. His gaze is dark and heady and making Hendery’s head swim. "Is he making you feel good?"

“Yeah,” Hendery says, breathless. He shifts in Kun’s lap, feeling Kun move deeper, his own cock sliding between their sweaty and precum-slick skin. Ten’s tongue is licking from the base of Kun’s cock up over his rim, nudging the ring of muscle, trying to push past it. “Fuck, really good.”

Ten withdraws his face then, and Hendery instantly misses the warmth, the feeling, and maybe whines a bit pathetically. His dejection quickly fades away though, when he hears the cap of the lube bottle, excitement flooding him once more, buzzing under his skin.

"Kun, hold him open for me,” Ten says, his knees bumping against Hendery’s ankles as he settles himself behind him. Another wave of arousal runs through his body and Hendery groans, from Kun's fingers digging into his skin and pulling his cheeks apart, and from Ten talking about him like he's not actually there, like he can't hear them talking about him. He drops his head next to Kun’s shoulder, trying to hide his flushed face.

The cold lube is almost a relief on his hot skin when Ten brings his fingers up to his rim. Hendery bends his back again, remembers to breathe and tries to relax, to open up for them, helped by Kun’s hands still spreading him wide.

The throaty sound Kun makes when Ten pushes his finger in reverberates through Hendery’s body, goes straight to his groin and has him pulsing around them. Fuck, Kun must be able to feel it so well. Hendery wonders what it feels like, suddenly wonders what would happen if Ten lubed up all his fingers, his knuckles, up to his wrist and slowly fit his whole hand inside him to jerk Kun off like that. 

He would let Ten try it, for sure, if he remembers to bring it up later. It might be a bit too much for now.

Ten fingers him slowly, inserting another finger along Kun's cock, dripping more lube over them. It’s already everywhere, smeared all over his ass, dripping down his inner thighs agonizingly slowly, ticking his sensitive skin, and it makes the slide slick and easy. It doesn’t hurt, not like he worried it might. It doesn’t make a big difference, two of Ten’s slender fingers added. 

“Look at you,” Ten says, unabashedly lewd. “Taking this so easily. So greedy.”

“I can take more,” Hendery mumbles against Kun’s shoulder, hoping to encourage Ten to go further because this is not enough yet, he wants more, wants them to use him more. He licks Kun’s skin, just because he can, because he wants to, tasting all the way up Kun’s neck until he reaches his ear and Kun shudders against him.

It’s easier to keep his muscles relaxed now, his body pliant and ready for them. Kun’s fingers are moving over his back in smooth, gentle strokes, but he sounds a little hoarse, a little out of breath when he speaks up and it fills Hendery with delight, hearing evidence that Kun is not left unaffected. "You're doing so well. You still okay?"

“Yeah,” Hendery pants, although he can definitely feel the stretch now, his breath catching and his muscles automatically tightening when Ten spreads out his fingers, tugging on his rim. He takes deep breaths and focuses on the way Kun is presses up inside him, the way his belly expands over his sensitive cockhead when he breathes in, his pelvis radiating heat. He has to resist the urge to rut down against Kun and chase the feeling.

He knows it’s better if they take their time, but he wishes Ten would hurry up, he can take it. He can fit the largest of the set of training plugs Ten bought him with ease, he's ready. Kun is bigger than Ten, so the stretch wouldn’t even be that much more. They don’t need to be so gentle and careful with him.

Finally Ten withdraws his fingers, and Hendery hears him get more lube. Kun holds his face, bringing him in for a soft kiss. “You ready?”

He is about to answer, but feels something back at his rim, coated in cold, slippery lube and thicker, more blunt than Ten’s fingers. All he manages to voice instead is a choked up curse.

“Are you sure about this?” Ten says, the serious tone of his voice not matching the way he’s groping Hendery’s ass, his cock grazing Hendery’s rim eagerly, almost impatiently. “You really want it?”

“Yeah,” Hendery manages now, just as impatient. “ _Please_ —” He thinks he hears Ten snort, usually mocking Hendery when he starts to get like this, but he doesn’t care. He never cares, if any, it only turns him on more, makes him more desperate—

Ten starts pushing his cock in, and it’s definitely bigger than his fingers were. Hendery’s breath gets caught in his throat, body locking up for a moment before he remembers to breathe. There’s only a dull ache, but he can tell this is a lot, his body is not used to stretching like this. He keeps breathing, relaxing every time he breathes out, distantly feeling Kun’s hands smoothing down his sides, hearing the praises Kun whispers to his skin. Ten slides in a little deeper breath by breath, Hendery’s body accommodating him, until he bottoms out with a rough exhale.

“Fuck,” Kun mutters, his fingers curling around Hendery’s arms painfully hard, but Hendery barely notices it. “You okay?”

Hendery can’t really concentrate, only focused on the way his body is feeling right now, the way they’re filling him up more than he's ever been, his hole slowly adjusting to the intrusion. He nods to let them know he’s alright, and moans when he shifts a little, angling his hips only slightly but the feeling is intensified, he feels it over his entire body, sparks shooting up his spine, his groin pulsing with heat.

Then it really hits him, he has two cocks inside him right now. _Fuck_.

He feels so full, Ten and Kun stretching his body to its limits, splitting him open. It makes him feel so good, accomplished maybe, to be able to take the both of them, make the both of them feel good like this.

Ten must be able to read his mind, always knows exactly what Hendery wants. “Fuck,” he groans above them, “ _fuck_ , baby, you feel so fucking good around us. So fucking tight,” and Hendery revels in it, in the praise, the confirmation.

He can feel Ten slowly moving, pressing Kun's cock harder against his prostate, pleasure blooming inside him, quickly overtaking him. Ten keeps rocking against him, just shallow movements but it’s so good. He feels hot, so hot, his sweaty skins ticking to more skin, limbs everywhere. The edges of his mind are blurring, he can hardly tell anymore where his own body is, or Kun’s, or Ten’s, who's moaning or if it's all of them.

All he feels is their cocks inside him, hot, burning, full as if they're completely filling him, warmth spreading from his groin and reaching to the tips of his fingers and toes, pulsating through him and he comes with a sob, suddenly, orgasm washing over him unexpectedly and so intense.

His fingers grasp for the sheets as waves of pleasure rush over him, drowning out everything else for a few long moments. He feels like he would be shaking if he wasn't trapped between Ten’s and Kun's bodies, his thighs trembling, struggling to catch his breath with his chest pressed against Kun’s. He’s clamping down on their cocks, muscles contracting around them and reminding him of just how full he is.

Only then he notices they’ve stopped moving. He’s relieved to be given a break, a moment to breathe, but at the same time he really needs them to continue. Ten is asking him something but he can barely hear it over the rushing in his ears, it takes him a few moments to process it.

“He did,” Kun answers for him, and Hendery thinks it’s his hands that are currently carding through his hair. He leans into the touch, still breathing hard.

“Fuck, do you like it that much?” Ten says, his voice so strained, so hot. “I should have known you would. Always so good for us.” 

Hendery does catch that, and it makes him glow, basking in the praise, enfolded by their bodies and too dazed to do much more than moan. Kun chuckles against his skin and Hendery feels the movement everywhere, deep inside him, a shudder running through his body. 

He starts coming to to when he feels one of them pull out. “No,” he whines, reaching behind him blindly. “Keep going. Fuck me.” He’s slurring, and not able to form his mouth around much more than that, but Ten understand him, and pushes back in. Another wave of arousal runs over his spine as they thrust in, forcing a moan from his throat. He's still hard, he realises, or maybe hard again, he can't keep up anymore, but he’s still on edge, still desperate for it.

Sounds keep spilling from his mouth as they roll their hips against his, still torturously slow, and Hendery wishes they would stop being so careful. Maybe he’s not entirely sane to be feeling this way, but right now he really wants to give in to them completely, wants them to just use him, take his body to its limits, do whatever they want with him.

“Hendery,” someone calls him, he can’t tell who. “Hendery, are you with us?” It’s Ten. Hendery slowly lets his mind drift back to the present.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, and swallows to get some of his voice back, blinking his eyes open. They’ve stopped moving again, inside him at least. Their hands are still on him, dancing over his skin, carding through his hair, keeping him grounded. “Yeah, keep going, please, I feel so fucking good.”

Ten pulls out a little and fucks back in, more roughly than before and making them all groan. Then Ten pulls out completely, and Hendery whines, needy. “Just getting more lube,” Ten says and Hendery relaxes again. Lube is good, they need a lot of lube, he remembers even in this state.

Ten pushes his cock back inside, Hendery opening up easily for him now. He sets a gentle rhythm, that has Hendery bouncing a little in Kun’s lap. His own cock is now sliding through his release, wet and warm, and he can feel someone biting down on his shoulder. It must be Ten, because Kun, who’s hand is still around Hendery’s head, draws him closer to leave open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Ten pants close to his ear, and a shiver runs down Hendery’s spine, his groan getting caught in his throat. “Taking us so well, like you were made for this. Coming from just having two cocks shoved up your ass, didn't even have to touch you. So good for us. Right, Kun?”

Kun’s lips drag along his neck up to where Hendery can feel Ten’s breath. “Absolutely. He's—” Ten’s mouth cuts him off, wet sounds so close to Hendery’s ear and he gasps and twitches. Ten keeps rolling his hips through kissing Kun, fucking him hard, his cock sliding against Kun’s and Hendery can’t stop his short little moans every time Ten thrusts in, only getting louder when he hears Kun mutter “perfect” and “so good” through presses of lips.

Ten’s speed starts picking up. “So fucking good,” he moans, leaning back a little to get more leverage. Their rough sounds are not enough to drown out the slap of skin, the lube squelching and Hendery is so worked up, his head getting fuzzy. He feels fingertips digging into his flesh, someone’s nails leaving crescents pressed into his skin, probably Ten’s, hot breath on his face and their cocks fucking him open, reaching every spot inside him.

“I’m close,” Kun moans. “Ten, I’m—”

“Fuck, me too.” Ten rolls his hips against them, in fast, deep strokes, keeping Kun’s cock at exactly the right spot inside Hendery. He can still feel the way they stretch him open, his body taking two cocks at once. He’s so full, he can feel it everywhere. He thinks he might even be able to see them moving inside him if, he was lying on his back, could probably feel them moving under his skin.

Ten sits up and pushes Hendery down with one hand on his neck, the other grabbing his hips tightly, and Kun starts thrusting up as well. They quickly find a rhythm, their cocks sliding in and out of him and Ten starts getting louder, his pace wavering. His fingernails dig deep into Hendery’s skin. “Fuck, _fuck_ —I’m coming—”

Hendery can’t feel it when he comes, not inside of him. He can only tell by Ten’s choked off sounds, his erratic thrusts, the way he presses his hips so hard against Hendery’s backside. Still, the knowledge makes Hendery clench around him, his own cock throbbing as he moans with him.

Below him, Kun must be able to feel Ten’s cock exactly, pressed so close against his own by Hendery’s insides. He must be able to feel every twitch of Ten’s cock, the ropes of cum he’s spilling deep inside. Hendery watches as Kun’s eyes fall shut, brow furrowing, his lower lip caught between his teeth but it’s not enough to keep his groans silent. His hands are back at Hendery’s hips, forcing him close, his hips bucking up as he too spills inside of him, fucking both their cum deep inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kun breathes out, dropping back on the bed. Hendery can feel his chest heaving against his own. Ten collapses on top of them and Hendery yelps. He's still so on edge, his whole body hypersensitive, every movement sending another surge of pleasure through him.

“Wow,” Ten pants, turning Hendery’s head and lazily kissing along the edge of his lips, just repeatedly pressing his lips on Hendery’s and it’s really not enough. Hendery tries to fuck himself down on their cocks, rutting against Kun’s belly in a frenzy, trying to get off but Ten pulls away from him and pushes himself up with a shaky breath, slipping out of him.

Hendery feels Kun moving, too, hands sliding around the sides of his hips and lifting him, and Hendery tries to stop him. “No, please,” he whines, “stay inside.” It really doesn’t feel right, too empty with nothing inside him, and he’s still so hard. “I need it.”

Kun laughs at him, a breathy chuckle, but he allows Hendery to sink back down, his cock sliding back inside, filling Hendery up again. His hands knead Hendery’s ass cheeks and Hendery groans when it makes his rim stretch a little and move over Kun’s cock. He’s still so sensitive, and he really needs more.

He feels Ten’s fingers on him, barely brushing his skin but just the lightest touch sends his head spinning, his stomach clenching. It’s maddening, all the little touches, so much stimulation but nothing enough to send him over the edge.

“Does it hurt?” Ten asks, pressing his fingers softly down on Hendery’s rim.

“No—” His voice comes out garbled, and he swallows, trying again. “No, please—” He’s sure he’ll feel it tonight, tomorrow, maybe even for longer, but he really doesn’t care right now. “Want to come.”

“We’ll help you. Come on, roll over.”

Hendery whimpers when Kun lifts him up again and his cock slips out, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty, his hole clenching around nothing. He can’t do anything to stop the cum and lube from leaking down his thigh when he lets Kun and Ten turn him over and lay him down on the bed and it’s probably going to stain the towel they put down but he really can’t care about that now. His rim and insides sensitive with every move, a physical reminder of what they did — not that he was going to forget any time soon — and he’s throbbing, aching for release. He has his hand around his shaft before he’s fully aware and he freezes, stomach clenching, trying not to buck up into his fist as he looks up at Ten. “Can I—?”

Ten looks down his body, sitting back on his haunches between Hendery’s spread legs, gaze slowly tracing down and Hendery really fucking loves Ten’s eyes on him, relishing the attention. He suddenly knows exactly what Ten is looking at, bringing his knees up a little higher to give him a better view.

Ten still hasn’t answered him though, and Hendery keeps his hand anxiously still. Ten looks at Kun, who’s crawling over to him. “What do you think?”

Hendery lies back completely, head tilting back on the pillow and his back arching, hoping he paints a pretty picture but also hoping Kun will see the desperation in his eyes and will take mercy on him.

“Go ahead,” Kun says, not even checking with Ten. Hendery doesn’t waste any time and starts stroking his hand over his cock, sighing in relief. His whole body twitches at the first stroke, hips bucking up, his hole fluttering.

“Fuck, look at that…” Ten groans, pushing Hendery’s legs further open. Hendery can’t see what Ten is seeing from that angle, but he has a fair idea. He tries pushing out more of their cum and keeps his eyes on Ten’s face as Ten stares at his exposed hole, his rim that must be stretched and swollen and leaking cum and — he can imagine what it looks like. 

Ten leans in and spits on his hole, half missing and saliva sliding down and Hendery nearly chokes when Ten bends down and licks it up. He doesn’t linger, just laps up his own and Kun’s cum, and shoves several fingers inside. Hendery moans, a wrecked sound, his whole body jerking.

He hears Ten talk about how loose he is, praising him, voice heavy and intoxicating and Hendery can only gasp, his mouth hanging open, struggling to get enough air, his hand working over his straining cock.

“Jesus… Kun, look,” Ten says, and Hendery feels them press his knees to his chest until he’s completely laid out for them. “Hendery, look at this.”

Hendery opens his eyes and pushes himself up on one elbow, his body shaking, looking down between his legs. Ten has his fingers pushed together, his thumb along with them, and pushes them inside Hendery, his hand disappearing behind Hendery’s balls. His knuckles only briefly catch onto his rim before his whole hand slips inside and Hendery’s mind is reeling.

He collapses back on the bed, unable to keep himself up anymore when Ten curls his fingers, his entire hand thrusting inside Hendery. It’s too much, all the stimulation, the pressure to his prostate, his hand on his own cock, Ten is _fisting him_ —

He comes hard, all his muscles tensing, his body locking up as he loses himself in his orgasm, tearing through him with such force he thinks he might have blacked out for a bit. He’s still spasming through the aftershocks when he gets his senses back, clamping down on Ten’s wrist, his cock still twitching in his hand even though there’s no cum left.

Then he remembers to breathe, and sucks in some much needed air, feeling all the tension leave his body bit by bit. He’s hazily aware of Ten slowly retrieving his hand from his stretched hole, and other hands unfolding his legs and letting them down. He lets it happen, blissful, just melting into the bed.

“Wow,” he tries speaking, his dry tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. “Fuck, wow…” So eloquent. He laughs, can’t help it.

“Yeah,” Ten agrees, smiling at him. He wipes his hand on the towel and reaches over to the nightstand for a glass of water. “Here, drink some.”

“How are you feeling?” Kun asks as Hendery takes a few sips, handing the glass back to Ten.

“So good.” He wonders why they’re still asking that, it must’ve been pretty obvious. “Really good, thanks. We should do this again.”

Ten, who was stretching his body and sprawling out next to him, laughs and slaps his chest. “You should take it easy on your body…”

“I’m fine though. Really.”

Kun laughs. “Let’s wait for tomorrow,” he says, and Hendery knows he’s probably right. He watches as Kun gets up and pats at the cum drying in his happy trail with a small frown before turning to the bathroom.

Ten stays next to Hendery in bed and cradles him in his arms, and it’s way too hot and they’re sticky but Hendery’s limbs still feel boneless and he can’t do much about it. At least, that’s what he uses as an excuse to just let Ten do whatever. He just grins back at him and lets Ten brush his sweaty bangs from his face and leave pecks all over his skin and twine their feet together.

Kun returns from the bathroom wearing one of Ten’s robes, the patterned silk looking beautiful on his soft skin, and holding a wet washcloth. This time, Hendery is relieved with Kun’s gentle and careful touches, still so oversensitive. He winces when Kun takes the washcloth between his legs, thighs automatically closing together and Ten laughs, muttering a “told you so”.

“Kun,” Ten sing-songs when Kun is done, “Kun, can you run a bath for us?” His voice is cloying, and Hendery laughs at Kun’s expression.

“Can’t you do it yourself?”

“Kun...” Ten whines. He turns back to Hendery. “You speak Chinese, right?”

“A little?” 

Ten’s eyes sparkle mischievously. "Kun really likes it when you call him Kun- _ge_."

“That’s not true!” Kun throws the washcloth at Ten, and it lands on his thigh with a wet smack. “Don’t listen to him!” Kun turns to Hendery with a serious, almost desperate stare and Hendery just needs to do it.

“Kun-ge,” he says, smiling sweetly at him. Kun stares back in dismay and Hendery can’t help giggling.

Ten twists around in bed and joins Hendery. “Kun-ge, please. Take care of us. Come on, you have to. Look at him, look at what you did to him.”

“ _You_ did that too! _We_ did that!” Kun pauses, and laughs, almost shyly, at his choice of words, but Hendery loves it when they talk about him like that. _They_ did this to him, caused him to be like this. He feels so warm and giddy.

Kun climbs on the bed and drops his body on Ten’s, pulling him away from Hendery to press him to the sheets. It makes Ten yelp and he giggles and thrashes around and Hendery just laughs at them, still feeling too floaty and drained to do much other than lying flat in bed. He twists when Kun forces himself between Ten and himself, and allows Kun to throw an arm over his chest and pull him close, melting into Kun’s touch. Ten tries his best to wrap his arms around both of them, and they lie like that, pressed close together and Hendery feels so contented, so good.

It’s good for as long as it lasts, at least. Which isn’t very long. Ten starts shifting around on the sheets, his hand leaving Hendery’s side. “I love this,” he says flatly, “and I would love to cuddle some more, but I’m lying on a wet spot and I don’t want it to soak into the mattress. So get off.”

**Author's Note:**

> not really the poly sequel i was talking about... i probably shouldn't promise anything with the abysmally slow speed at which i finish things, but. there might be more? maybe
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
